


不争

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	不争

孟鹤堂看了一眼门外站着不去的烧饼，低着头没说话，等着老太太说话让自己走。  
他来周家也有六七年了。当初把他接来的时候就明说了是要做童养媳，媒婆还劝他说这是好事儿，不管怎么说将来总比当个仆人强，还有说了一篇高论，他也记不清楚，就记得叫他不要怨恨，周家人口不多，周九良年纪还小，他要好好听话才是正理。当时他只是一语不发地听着，末了乖巧地点点头，连半滴眼泪都没掉，惹得媒婆又是高兴又是感叹。  
“唉哟，你看这孩子真是心肠硬啊！”媒婆挥着手里的帕子，让孟鹤堂特别烦躁。  
干什么事儿都得靠自己，这一点他从小就明白。  
说完了话他从前厅出来，就看见烧饼一直冲他使眼色。孟鹤堂心领神会地跟着烧饼转到后院僻静的地儿，烧饼从兜里掏出个香囊来递给他，沉甸甸地不知道塞了什么进去。抽开线绳倒进手心里看时是条金链子。  
“这回出门一趟，我想着总得给你带点东西。”烧饼摸了摸头，笑道。  
“你想着给我带东西，怎么就没记得给你弟弟带点儿什么回来？”孟鹤堂把东西收起来，“再说你出门是办货去了，这是你自己要给我买的，还是那些参客茸商送给你的？”  
“你东西都收了，就不能谢谢我？再说了，我那个傻弟弟懂什么，从带回来的东西里拿出来给他不就成了。”烧饼看他把东西收了起来，不以为意地伸手要去拿：“要么你就还给我……”  
孟鹤堂被他抓住了手也不急着抽出来，由着他趁机摸了两把，“总归是惠而不费的东西，我收了又怎么样？”  
说完孟鹤堂把手拽回来，头也不回地走了。  
烧饼什么心思都用不着猜，直接开口也就是时间长短的事儿了。烧饼和周九良是同母异父的兄弟，虽说这宅子是姓周的，可如今家里加上老太太也只有他们四个，周九良从小少言寡语，过了几年不光是没见起色反而看着更呆傻了些，阖家上下都知道将来家业估计要落到长兄手里，连带着店里的伙计和掌柜还都有些忿忿不平。不过现在烧饼也没娶亲，别人也只觉得他年纪和孟鹤堂相仿佛，也不是着急的事。  
不过最近风言风语也开始传播，孟鹤堂对此却不太在乎，平时连避嫌都懒得关心，只打着自己的算盘——怎么才能把这份家业攥到自己手里才好，至于其他的，他一概都不关心。既然有人看上他的模样，暂时委屈一下也没个不可以的。  
说起来烧饼也是跟孟鹤堂一起长大的，比周九良大几岁心思又活泛，在有些事上开窍就更早，前几年的夏天他偶然看见孟鹤堂和周九良抱在一起午睡，穿的轻薄衣裳轻软地贴在身上，裤子贴在腿上勾勒出臀腿的轮廓，引逗得人忍不住要去想那之间的秘处。  
烧饼站在窗下看了半晌，回去自渎了好几回，盯着手上的白浊，心里的嫉妒越发滋长得茂盛。他想把孟鹤堂抢过来，既然他才是那个更好的，凭什么他就不能得到孟鹤堂。那一年母亲为了避嫌也为了锻炼他把他派出去很少回家，这回再回来他下定决心要多待一阵。  
孟鹤堂正在厨房里忙活，冷不防被人从身后抱住。烧饼紧紧搂着他腰，一手拿了一块刚做好的点心塞进嘴里，含糊不清地在他耳边嘀咕，闻着他身上的气味。  
“你干吗？”孟鹤堂的腰扭了几下，手上还继续忙着，“你还真是出息了，大白天就敢这样，不怕叫人知道？”  
“就是怕我也等不了了。你小时候那么瘦气色也不好看，现在比那时候可好看太多了，而且我要是再出门又得好几个月见不到，你让我怎么忍得住？” 烧饼一边搂着孟鹤堂一边恨恨地，“还真是便宜我那个傻弟弟了。”  
“着急你也得等会儿，这是什么地方？等晚上再说。”  
烧饼在他身后答应了一声，松开手跑了。晚饭之后果然还来找他，带着他进了自己屋子，他既然还是单身屋里也没几个人伺候，俩人还特意挑了个小房间，一进门烧饼急着要来脱孟鹤堂衣服。  
“别介，你要是给我撕坏了我总不能穿你的衣裳回去。”孟鹤堂把自己的扣子解开露出胸膛，裤子褪了坐上床看着站在原地的烧饼，拍了拍：“过来。”  
烧饼爬到他身上摸他腿间，不一会儿就湿润得出水，孟鹤堂打开双腿看着他脱了浑身的衣裳露出一身精壮肌肉，胯间的物件已经高高抬起，露出红润的头部。烧饼扶着自己的东西凑到孟鹤堂臀缝，稍一用力便整根没了进去。  
才刚刚全数进入烧饼便觉出里面的火热紧致，穴肉温热又有弹性地把他往里吸吮，孟鹤堂好像故意跟他作对似的挤压着他，他喘着气俯到孟鹤堂身上，咬了一下舌尖让自己克制住发泄的冲动，才活动着腰动作起来。孟鹤堂倚着身后的被子笑：“怎么你这就不行了？”  
“谁说的，你等着……你等着瞧！”烧饼分开身下人的两条腿抬起，恨不能用上全身的力气捣弄，哪怕只为了让那张脸上调侃的笑容消失也好。孟鹤堂比小时候发育得好了太多，身上该有肉的地方一点没少，脱了衣裳更显得诱人，勾得人离不开视线。  
孟鹤堂一边跟着他动作嘴里不住呻吟，一边断断续续地开口说话：“你这几年倒是练得结实了……你在外头没少找人吧？”  
“我哪有找别人……我心里想的可都是你。”烧饼看起来有点儿委屈，“真的。”  
“那我可就当真了。”孟鹤堂揽着烧饼脖子凑上去笑着亲了他一下。  
这场仓促又不该的情事结束时烧饼倒下来砸到孟鹤堂身上，手指捻着他胸前涨得发硬的乳尖，讨好似的舔了舔孟鹤堂脖子，“我今儿才算心满意足了——怎么样，我总比我那个弟弟强点儿吧？”  
孟鹤堂嫌被他压得难受，也没有回应的动作，伸手把烧饼从身上推下去，坐起来穿衣服，套上裤子临走时才回头又亲了烧饼一下：  
“你那个傻弟弟，可是什么都懂。”  
孟鹤堂轻手轻脚地回到他和周九良住的院子，屋里还亮着灯，周九良正等着他，看见他进了屋便一把拉住不让他离开，压上去要脱他衣裳求欢。孟鹤堂本来打算去洗个澡，没想到周九良还要这样，力气还比不过只好带上笑脸哄他：“我今天累了，明天再做好不好？”  
“不好，不好……”周九良把头埋在他胸前，手掌揉搓着乳肉，就是不松手。  
刚才烧饼硬要留在他身体里的东西这会儿又慢慢流出来，堆在股间黏腻湿滑，孟鹤堂直犯恶心，一心只想赶快把那些液体清理干净，原来还稍微有点儿惭愧，这时候也懒得管，板起脸来对着周九良：“你平常不是说要听我的话么？”  
周九良平时就不怎么受宠，孟鹤堂又一直管着他，听了这句话眼神闪烁了几下，便松了手直起身，略带委屈地点点头。  
孟鹤堂摸了摸周九良的头发，翻身下床去洗澡。  
有些事情只要做下，那是想瞒也瞒不住，更何况他们两个人也没做得有多机密，一回尚可，有了两次三次，便早有人把这事传到老太太耳朵里去，挑了个早饭后的时间，孟鹤堂被叫到前厅留下说话，他也不带忐忑，整了整衣服听怎么说。  
“小孟，最近你哥哥回家来，你们俩好像……见面挺多的？”  
“是啊。”孟鹤堂无所谓地点点头，“我们也是从小一起长起来的，多说两句话我想也没什么。”  
老妇人拍了拍扶手，还不好马上就翻脸，语调颇有些恨铁不成钢又愤怒：“你们就是多说了两句话？要我说你们也不是小孩子了，该避嫌的时候还得避嫌才是。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，两手交握在身前微微躬着腰，“怎么，您是听了谁乱嚼舌头说咱们家的事儿了？”  
“我还用得着听外人说？幸亏也还没外人知道！别想着你们干的事儿我不知道，我今天这么说是好心劝劝你，要是尽早收手，咱们大家都相安无事。”看他没半点反应老太太显然也生了真气，说话的声调也高了起来。  
“瞧您说的，反正都是您的儿子，也没便宜了外人不是？”孟鹤堂冷冷地笑了笑，“再说这事我也做不了主，您怎么不说说儿子，谁不知道您是偏疼他一个来着。”说完他也好不回避地看着家里唯一的长辈，咬着嘴唇不说话了。  
最后这件事也没说出个结果，孟鹤堂走在路上想起她被自己气得脸色发白，心里也不觉得高兴，又想到特意挑着烧饼不在家才这么说自己，心下更加不满，只是暗地里转着心思等烧饼回来。  
烧饼在外面忙了几天才回家，饶是知道家里人多眼杂地看着，还是找了个空儿拉住他，接着就忍不住要亲他的嘴，手也不老实地在孟鹤堂饱满的臀肉上乱摸乱捏。孟鹤堂被推到墙角扬起脖子承受他的舔吻，一边还带着上不来气的笑：“你倒是会占便宜，自己跑出去躲着让我受气，现在又跑回来干这事儿。”  
“我这两天是真忙，”烧饼把他托起来，下面的硬挺戳弄着孟鹤堂臀尖，“别生气了好不好？唉哟求你了就给我行不行？你要什么我都答应你。”  
孟鹤堂被托着抱进了屋，两个人滚到一处吻得水声响亮，连是不是关了房门都没留意。烧饼喘吁吁地在他身上动作，也是天气热了的缘故，不一会儿两个人都浑身是汗水，涨大到极点的阴茎把穴口塞满，时不时地有液体沿着缝隙被挤出来。而孟鹤堂迎合着身上人的冲撞，在戳到深处时闷哼一声，把身体里的阳物绞缠得更紧。  
两个人折腾了约莫两刻钟，不知道高潮了几回，双双躺倒在床上喘着气。过了一会儿孟鹤堂转过身面对着墙，把后背留给烧饼不说话。  
“怎么了？”烧饼凑到他耳边，声音却还是不小。  
“……没什么。”孟鹤堂翻身坐起来，抹了一把脸，眼圈儿发红。  
烧饼吃了一惊：“刚才不是还好好的么？怎么了这是？”  
“你说，这样有什么意思？”孟鹤堂抽噎了一下，眼睫眨了一下又掉一滴眼泪，“没人追究这事儿，是因为再过两天你也该成亲了，我不还得守在这里没出路。”  
“我……”烧饼默然一阵，“你说什么我都答应你。”  
孟鹤堂皱着眉头想了想：“我这几年看着账本，周家的产业大多数都是你管着，过几天你看能不能把几间铺子划到九良名下，别让人瞧出有什么不对来。”  
“给他做什么？”  
“给了他么……还不就是我的？你要是真心的，总得认真给我点儿什么。”孟鹤堂的眼下还红红的，已经不流眼泪了，“总不能让我两手空空，将来真因为这个被人赶出去了，你叫我怎么办？”  
“那就这么办。”  
过了两天烧饼递给孟鹤堂一张纸，他扫了一眼收进怀里，轻轻笑了笑。  
说到床笫之间的那些事，烧饼总以为自己弟弟从小看着就沉默寡言，长大了更是越来越不聪明的样子，想来在这些事情上必然也不甚了了，可看孟鹤堂明显是经受了不少滋润，跟他的性事也很是熟练，完全没半点久旱的痕迹。他疑心这里面还有别的人，但观察了好长一阵又向几个下人打听，钱花了不少话说了一堆，半点新闻也没摸到手。孟鹤堂总有本事把所有事情都弄得秘密，让别人在一知半解中猜测，总之是不清楚全部。  
不过对于自己弟弟房中的事，他好歹知道了一些，出乎他的意料，两个人似乎鱼水和谐从来没在这上面有过别扭。可孟鹤堂从来不把心里话全说给他听，他也猜不透各种奥秘。而孟鹤堂对自己的感情，他知道大概不怎么深厚，可自己怎么也得比周九良强点儿，在这上头他还有些自信。然而现在这个情况，他也不知道该怎么办。  
眼看都快要入冬了，过了今年他又长一岁，娶亲的日子也不会太远了。他放不下孟鹤堂，却也知道两个人没可能，愁得整日都不想说话。  
那一边孟鹤堂也有自己的心事，但跟烧饼以为的全然不是一回事。  
孟鹤堂看着周九良，那双眼睛里最近愈发空洞，还比不上小时候。他往上拉了拉被子，倚到周九良怀里，觉得暖和了些。周九良抱着他，轻巧地拨开他领口，嘴巴含住乳珠吮吸，牙齿摩擦过的地方蹭得发痒，这动作像是小时候钻进他怀里寻求安慰，但如今他们早就尝过了情爱的滋味，身体也跟着给出反应，其实他还是更喜欢周九良，不只是因为比自己小好几岁的人更加听话。  
他弓起腰手伸到周九良里裤里捞起已经硬起的东西，上下撸动着感觉周九良动作稍微僵住了一下，在根部掐了一下，听到一声呻吟。他不喜欢冷，在被子底下摸索了一阵脱掉两个人衣裤，光滑火热的两具身体紧紧相贴，皮肉碰撞着。孟鹤堂抬起一条腿拉着周九良的手指让他进去。  
在甬道里进出了一阵，少年抬起头来看着他，眸子里总算有了点别的东西。孟鹤堂轻轻颔首，周九良才把自己顶进去，粗长的火热轻易地触到最深处，戳得他一声接着一声，反正是在自己的房间，他更加不在乎。  
两人在锦被下交合，少年不怎么得其章法，不过孟鹤堂对此不太介意，只是要他快些，再快些，心里想的是这几年还真是没白白研究菜谱给他变换伙食，要是只靠着老太太那种不关心的，谁知道现在是什么样子。  
周九良的东西在他穴肉里进出猛烈，不仅没有减弱的势头还有更涨大了一圈，他们之间的欢爱总是得听孟鹤堂的心意，这会儿他把腿交叠到周九良腰后，腰身都快离开床铺，还不时让周九良调整姿势。  
这种时刻他一般都会比较开心。因为他不会考虑太多的事，只是单纯地要享受肉体的欢愉，那物事被他吞进身体里顶弄，每一寸敏感的内里都被照顾到，周九良努力地挺动腰身，还想要凑到他胸前亲吻，最后在控制不住的情潮中尽数泄进他身体深处，还不肯撤出去，伏在他身上发出小动物般的呜咽。  
心情好的时候孟鹤堂就对周九良更好一点。他摸着周九良剪得短短的头发，也没让他退出去：“睡吧。”  
何况他还有更好的事在心里。  
得知自己有了孩子的那一刻孟鹤堂先是惊了一下，随即便冷静下来，甚至还有一点点喜悦。这个孩子大概是周九良的，他不会算错。不过话说回来，这一点并不是非常重要。他决定先瞒着其他人，等到所有人都能看得出来时再说。  
又是一年春天了。  
到夏天时终于所有人都知道了这件事。老夫人把他叫去，关了门窗气得要摔东西，被孟鹤堂按住，顺势他自己也找个座位坐下。  
“我之前说的什么来着？你就不能听一听？非要在他还在家的时候怀上孩子？”老太太看他理所应当地坐着，气得手直哆嗦指着他，“你怎么就这么不要脸面？”  
“谁说我不要脸面了，这孩子还能是别人的么？当然是九良的。”他毫不畏惧极其笃定地说。  
“你说什么笑话？”  
“我说的是真话啊。”孟鹤堂摸了摸肚子，“不管这孩子有可能是谁的，反正他是要姓周的。再说了，都是您的孙子，何必分个你我。”  
“你就不怕我把你赶出去么？”老太太摸心口，狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
“您自己说，这产业都是周家挣的，不是姓朱的带来的，要是您把我赶出去，不是更落人口实借着周家的儿子不聪明，要谋夺人家的家产么。”孟鹤堂不紧不慢地说：“铺子里那些掌柜的并不向着您，要说护着谁那是不用提。至于这个孩子么，大家说他是九良的，那就一定是九良的。还有我敢说，他就是九良的孩子，你还真要把我们赶走吗？”  
“你！”  
他继续说：“您别生气啊。还有，您大儿子签过的房契地契，现在这些都名正言顺的是我和九良的，要是为了名声考虑呢，就赶紧把他派出去别回家，要不就让他赶快成亲别来纠缠我，您看怎么样？”  
这会儿老夫人一句话也说不出，只是看着孟鹤堂发愣。  
他站起身来行了个礼：“要没别的事情我就先走了，我还得和九良一起去见掌柜的们呢。要说您也真是的，别人都是喜欢小儿子，你就非觉得他不聪明不伶俐，现在还不是自己要吃亏？”  
说完孟鹤堂自己开了门出去，至于屋里的人被气成什么样子，他不是很关心。之前吃过的苦，现在终于要有些回报了。  
再见到烧饼时他把自己得过的礼物一股脑地扔还给对方，说以后还是避嫌少见面的好。  
“我整天说弟弟傻，想不到我才是那个傻子。”烧饼坐到他对面，不知道是想哭还是想笑：“你是瞅准了我真心喜欢你，才敢这么对我。”  
“其实不太对。”孟鹤堂笑了笑，“不管你喜不喜欢我，我都要对付你的，跟你本人没有太大关系。”  
“好，我认输了还不行么？反正我爹又不姓周，我也不应该在这里。”烧饼抱着那一堆东西站起来，走到门边顿住脚，回头看着孟鹤堂想说点什么，张了张嘴，还是大步迈出门走了。  
周九良刚好在他身后进门，坐到孟鹤堂身边，眼神里满是欢喜：“孟哥，我好喜欢你呀。”  
“我也很喜欢你。”孟鹤堂微笑着捏了一下周九良的下巴。


End file.
